Plaisir divins
by Joe L Dalton 666
Summary: fic wincest  Dean et Sam ont enfin réussi à libérer Castiel de l'emprise des léviathans. Les trois hommes se retrouvent enfin après de longs mois de séparation.


Plaisirs divins

(OS Wincest)

Les deux frères revenaient d'une chasse au Léviathans, et avaient pu récupérer Castiel en un seul morceau, malgré la possession de celui-ci par les monstres de l'antichambre de l'enfer.

Ils avaient réussi à le déposséder, grâce à un puissant exorcisme très ancien, trouvé dans un livre, qu'un chasseur avait trouvé et rapporté du fin fond de l'Himalaya, et retrouvé dans une bibliothèque de Toulouse, dans le sud de la France.

Ils s'étaient battus, avaient récoltés quelques plaies, car les Léviathans avaient tentés de leur arraché la tête en les mordant à coups de leurs énormes crocs.

Arrivés à leur chambre d'hôtel que les Winchester avaient loué deux jours auparavant, Dean attendait plus qu'une chose, c'était d'aller dans la chambre avec son amant qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des mois, et cela lui manquer énormément.

Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, goulument, sans prendre garde au cadet.

Celui-ci s'éclipsa, laissant les deux amoureux tranquille.

Il alla boire un coup dans un bar, et de voir les deux hommes se pelotonner, ca lui donner envie, et se dégotta un mec, petit jeunot, pour lui tout seul, et fit l'amour avec lui dans sa voiture derrière le bar, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'hôtel, Dean arracha la chemise et la cravate de Castiel, sans prendre le temps de lui enlever son trench-coat.

Il était trop pressé pour cela, il avait attendu comme une éternité de prendre son bien-aimé dans les bras, même si Sam lui faisait oublié le temps d'une nuit d'étreinte fougueuse, son cher et tendre Cass.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne le lâcherait plus, il n'en était pas question, quitte à le tenir en laisse comme un petit toutou, ce qui ne le déplairait pas, et à Cass non plus, car il été habitué à ce genre de jeu sexuel lors de leurs relations sexuelles entre eux.

Il lui caressa sensuellement le torse, d'une main douce, qui alla de sa poitrine jusque son entre-jambe, où il sentit le pénis de son amant pointait en flèche.

Il alla téter ses tétons et se mit à les sucer avec des bruyant bruits de sussions, un peu comme un bébé affamé qui tète sa maman.

Castiel se laissa faire, levant ses yeux bleus au ciel, comme s'il priait, mais avec des pensées beaucoup moins pieuses,

Dean se releva, déboutonna son pantalon, sortit son sexe en érection, et se mit à se masturber tout en se collant à Cass et en lui léchant le visage et le cou, avec des petits coups de langues, tel un petit chat, buvant du lait.

Castiel en fit de même, son sexe sorti du pantalon, brandit tel un glaive, se colla contre Dean, les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras, chacun passant les siens autour du cou de l'autre, et firent se caresser leur engin de plaisir l'un contre l'autre, en émettant des gémissements de satisfaction à casser la baraque, car ils n'étaient pas très discret.

Ils éjaculèrent ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps, dans un râle puissant unanime.

Dean prit Castiel par les bras, le regarda droit dans les yeux, plongeant ses yeux vert émeraude dans celui bleu azur de son amant, puis le retourna d'un coup sec.

Castiel ne broncha pas, et poussa un petit cri en sentant le pénis de son ami le pénétrer en profondeur, dans ses parties les plus intimes.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce plaisir divin rentré en lui, et se laissa faire, pour le plus grand bonheur de Dean, qui sentait un anus refermé depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui en augmentait le plaisir, car il avait l'impression de dépuceler son amoureux une deuxième fois.

Il fit des allers-retours rapides et puissant, et éjacula tellement fort après quelques minutes de ce traitement ô combien réjouissant, qu'il en éructa de plaisir.

Ce fut au tour de Cass de se retourner et de tourner Dean pour qu'il lui fasse dos. Il pénétra dans Dean, faisant gonfler son sexe, comme par magie pour en augmenter le volume et le plaisir, et fit lui aussi des allers-retours rapide et puissant, puis en éjaculant dans un râle à faire fuir le plus téméraire des lions de la savane.

Ils allèrent dans le lit, et se sucèrent et se masturbèrent mutuellement, chacun éjaculant dans la bouche de l'autre.

Sam rentra quand Dean se faisait pomper par Castiel, vit les deux hommes entièrement nus comme des vers,

Son frère éjacula en pleine bouche de son compagnon, pendant que Sam, n'en pouvant plus de plaisir, se déshabilla lui aussi entièrement, et les rejoignirent au pieu.

Il s'installa derrière l'ange, et pénétra en lui, sans que celui-ci ne bronche. Cass pénétra en Dean, et se saisi de la même occasion de son pénis, pour le masturber tout en le sodomisant, et firent une salsa horizontale endiablée à trois.

Ils s'échangèrent ainsi à chaque fois de position, de telle sorte que chacun put enculer et masturber l'autre.

Les trois hommes firent ainsi l'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit, des caresses sensuelles à l'infini.

Ils s'endormirent tard, crevés mais repus.


End file.
